Happy Birthday To Me
by SeverusPotterSnape
Summary: Joey's birthday is coming up in two weeks! will he get what he wants truly for his birthday in time or will his birthday be in ruins? SetoJoey, ShizukaMokuba, TristanDuke, YugiYami, RyouBakura (complete)
1. Default Chapter

Yugioh: Happy Birthday To Me

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's my new story!

Joey sighed as he looked up in the sky as he layed down on the grass, "something wrong big brother?" A girl's voice asked looking at him. "Huh? Oh, nothing's wrong Shizuka. Just thinking about my birthday," he said slowly, "big brother! Your birthday isn't in like two weeks! What's the rush?" Shizuka asked. "All I want for my birthday is the one I loved to become my boyfriend," Joey replied, "who do you love Joey?" Another voice asked.

"Eh, you'll just laughed at me," Joey said unhappily. "No we won't. Did we laughed at Shizuka for going out with Mokuba?" The other voice asked, "Bakura! Why did you brought that up for?" The other voice asked. "What? Shizuka and Mokuba are going out, right?" Bakura asked, "used to. We broke up yesterday," Shizuka said sadly.

"Oh, sorry about that Shizuka," Bakura said laughing nervously. "So, Joey, who do you love?" The voice asked again. Joey sighed as he stood up, "Yugi, do I have to tell you?" He asked as Yugi and the others nodded. Joey sighed, "puppy, why won't you just tell it to them when your inside the building? Everyone can't hear what the others are saying cause you talk funny," a voice said.

"Why won't you just shut your trap Kaiba?! It's none of your business," Joey said angrily as Seto smirked and went inside the school building. Yugi smirked along with Ryou and Shizuka, "what?" Joey asked surprised. "We know who you want," Ryou said, "oh? Who?" Joey asked. "Seto Kaiba," Bakura said smiling evilly, "what? How did you know?" Joey asked surprised.

Yugi rolled his eyes, "come on Joey! All the insults and when you two fight, those are deeper feelings than just usual fights," he said. Joey shook his head, "I can't believe you guys found out. But yea, Seto Kaiba is the one I really do love," Joey said sighing. Shizuka smirked, "if that's what you want for your birthday, than we'll help you big brother," she said.

Yugi and the others nodded, just than the bell rang for school. "Ahhh! We are totally late!" Yugi cried surprised as he dragged Ryou to go inside, "aren't you coming big brother?" Shizuka asked. "Yea, I will," Joey said as Shizuka nodded and left with Bakura, I really wish Seto Kaiba would be my boyfriend before my birthday, Joey thought looking up in the sky as he left for class.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: what about me?!

me: soon you'll be in it

tristan: us? what about me and dice-boy?

duke: call me that again and I'll do something bad to you

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

me: we don't want to find out duke, so get a bedroom!!!

seto: review and update!!!


	2. A Secret

Chapter 2- A Secret

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey sighed as he sat in his desk looking out the window, "is something wrong with Joey?" Duke asked worriedly as he looked at Yugi and the gang. "Joey wants someone for his birthday this year," Yugi explained as Seto was nearby and heard what he said, "oh? Who does Joey wants anyway?" Duke asked. "My big brother wants the elder brother of the one I used to be dating," Shizuka said winking at Duke who blushed, Tristan punched Duke's arm.

"Aren't you mine?' Tristan asked as Duke laughed nervously, "how are we gonna get him to get to Joey than?" Yami whispered. Yugi shrugged, "I guess I can speak with Mokuba though," Shizuka said unhappily. Yugi shook his head, "you might get hurt while talking to Mokuba," he said as Shizuka sighed. "Class, it's time to begin!" The teacher said coming inside the classroom, "see you guys later," Duke said frowning as he left to go to his class.

During lunch that day, "Yugi, may I speak with you?" A voice asked behind Yugi who was going to lunch with the others. "I don't trust him Yugi, he might have something up on his sleeve," Joey said angrily, "did I asked you mutt? Your not really worth my while," Seto said angrily as Joey growled. "Hey! No fighting right now, ok? Joey, I'll be fine with Kaiba," Yugi said as Joey sighed and nodded. "Fine, as long as Yami comes with Yugi," he said as Yami nodded.

The trio left to go outside the building, "what is it that you want Kaiba?" Yugi asked looking up at him. "It's about the mutt," Seto began, "Joey? What is it that you want with Joey?" Yami asked surprised. "I heard you guys talking about Joey having someone during class," Seto began as Yugi and Yami looked at each other nervously, "uh, you heard?" Yugi asked nervously. Seto nodded, "I was hoping that I was the one that you guys were talking about," he said nervously.

"I thought you hated Joey though," Yami said surprised, Seto shook his head. "I want to be with him on his birthday," he said smiling to them. "Ha! Than Shizuka can speak with Mokuba to set up a plan for you and Joey!" Yugi said suddenly, "what?" Seto and Yami asked surprised. "I'll tell Shizuka to come over to your place tonight," Yugi said excitedly, "just keep it a secret, all right?" Seto asked them as Yugi and Yami nodded. "Arigato Seto," Yami said suddenly, "huh?" Seto asked looking at him.

(A/N: i know a few japanese words so I'll put them in whenever)! "At least you told us so we don't have to know if your gay or not," Yugi said quietly so the other students won't hear. Seto stared at them and went inside the building without saying a word, "humph. That was wonderful," Yami said as Yugi smirked. Yugi and Yami went inside the building as they went to lunch that day.

tbc...

me: Yugioh! Duel Monsters GX is finally out in japan!!!

yugi: i'm in the 1st episode for a few seconds though

me: yea, but i wish kaiba was in the episode also

seto: at least you saw kaibacorp. though

me: the building, but that was it!

yami: that new kid who's gonna be the star isn't so bad

me: lol, eh, i guess his ok and kinda cute though

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

shizuka: review and update!!!


	3. Art

Chapter 3- Art

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

Joey went inside the classroom and sat down next to Yugi, he sighed as he saw that there was a sub. for drawing/painting1 that afternoon. "Is something wrong with the mutt?" A voice asked coldly as Yugi looked up to see Seto Kaiba and Joey didn't say anything, "now isn't the time Kaiba," Yugi replied softly. "What? I just wanted to know if the mutt can't chew his own bone," Seto said smirking. Joey growled, "enough with the dog jokes! I just had enough with you for one day Kaiba!" He cried angrily as everyone looked at the both of them.

"Is something wrong gentleman?" The sub. asked, "nothing's wrong Mrs. Counter. Just wondering if the puppy is in a mood today," Seto replied as Joey groaned. "Seto Kaiba, I might not be your teacher for today, but no dog insults got that? Unless you want a detention after school," Mrs. Counter said as Seto growled. That bastard! She knows that I never in my whole entire life got a detention yet! Seto thought angrily as he sat down at his desk, "everything will be fine Joey," Yugi was saying as Seto looked over to them.

"May I help you ladies?" Mrs. Counter asked as Joey, Yugi and Seto turned around to see who it was. "Our classes got changed so this is my new class," Shizuka replied, "mine too," Anzu replied. Mrs. Counter nodded, "you may sit anywhere for now till the teacher gets back tomorrow," she said as the two girls nodded and sat behind Yugi and Joey. "Today class, you can draw anything you like but it has to be colored and turned in by the end of the class. You may get to work," Mrs. Counter said as everyone got busy right away.

(A/N: my first class drawing/painting1 is usually quiet until we work! Isn't that weird? Everyday is like that in the class). "what are you drawing Joey?" Yugi asked peaking at his sektches, "looks like a Blue-Eyes White Dragon with someone on it," Shizuka replied. Joey blushed as Seto looked over his shoulder, "why are you drawing my fav. monster?" He asked coldly as Joey gasped. "What? Is there a rule that I can't?" Joey asked angrily, "perhaps," Seto replied as he went to get his stuff out off the drawers.

"Oh! Shizuka, Kaiba told me to let you know to come over tonight," Yugi said to her as Joey wasn't listening. Shizuka frowned, "you know I hate going over Yugi. I don't want to see Mokuba again," she said angrily as Yugi sighed. "But it's for something else," Yugi said winking at Shizuka looked surprised and suddenly she remembered and nodded. "Wow Joey! That looks totally awesome!" Anzu said to him, "hehe, thanks Anzu," Joey said as he finshed the drawing.

Shizuka smirked, "is that Seto Kaiba on the Blue-Eyes Joey?" She asked. "Uh, no!" Joey replied quickly, "beautiful picture if you were gay," Seto said angrily as he looked at it. "What are you doing?" Joey asked angrily, "what? I'm just drawing like the teacher said," Seto said angrily. "Are you really turning that in Joey?" Yugi asked, Joey shook his head. "Of course not! I'm turning the other one in," he said as he took out another drawing that only has the Blue-Eyes White Dragon on it.

"It still looks awesome without the person on it Joey," Yugi said as Joey smiled. Seto sneered, "looks pathetic. It looked like a baby could just drawn that," he said as Joey looked at it with sad eyes and at Seto. "I HATE YOU!!!" He yelled angrily as he went out from the classroom, "nice job Kaiba," Yugi hissed at him. "He was gonna give you one just like it but something better," Shizuka said angrily as the two of them chased after Joey. Anzu shook her head, "you must really love Joey," she said as Seto glared at her.

"What do you know about love?" He asked angrily, "everything," Anzu said as Seto rolled his eyes and sat down at his desk.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

joey: i ran out?!

me: you could say that

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yami: review and update!


	4. Talking

Chapter 4- Talking

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Hnn, mutt?" Seto asked as he was looking at Joey after school that day while he waited for the bus to pick him up, "what is it now moneybags?" Joey asked with a sigh. "Listen, about that drawing you made today in art class..." Seto began, "shut up," Joey said suddenly as Seto blinked. "What?" He asked surprised, "seriously, just shut up. Your just gonna make fun of my drawing, aren't you? About who the person was on the dragon? Well, if you want it, than here!" Joey cried angrily as he gave the picture to Seto.

"What? I wasn't gonna make fun of your picture," Seto replied, Joey snorted. "Whatever, just leave me alone," he said as he left to go and walk, "what was that about Kaiba?" Yugi's voice asked as Seto turned around and found Yugi staring at him. "I just wanted to say that his picture was beautiful today, he just snapped at me before I got to it," Seto explained. Yugi sighed, "you should be nicer to him," he said as Seto looked shocked. "I can't! My reputation is gonna be gone than," he said as Yugi looked at him.

"What reputation? About being mean and cold? Aren't you nice and soft around Mokuba? That's what I heard," Yugi said as Seto stared at him. "Hey you two! Whatcha talking about?" Shizuka's voice asked as she came towards the two boys, "talking about your brother," Yugi replied. "But I thought we are gonna help Kaiba," Shizuka said, "I am. But I'm not sure if his gonna agree to it," Yugi replied. "Why won't you just chicken out Kaiba? I know that you can't do it," Yami said as he came out off the puzzle.

"What?! I can too!" Seto cried angrily, Yami smirked as Shizuka and Yugi looked at him surprised. "What the heck are you doing?!" Yugi hissed as Yami winked at him, "you have to get Joey in two weeks starting today. If you can't, than you'll loose," Yami said as Seto growled. "What if I win?" Seto asked, "isn't it obvious?" Shizuka asked as Yami smiled towards her as Yugi looked surprised. "What?" Seto asked, "that you'll get my brother for the rest of your life," Shizuka said smiling.

"How did you know?" Seto asked surprised, "Kaiba! We had that talk yesterday, remember?" Yugi cried surprised. "I know that, but I mean Shizuka. How'd you know?" Seto asked, Shizuka smirked. "Seeing the eyes on your look in art class while looking at that picture tells everything," she said as Yugi and Yami were surprised, "I guess I am gonna keep this picture in my room," Seto said looking at it. "Are you gonna frame it?" Yugi asked smiling, "perhaps," Seto said smiling.

"Hehe, why won't I invite Joey over tonight? You can come if you want Kaiba," Yugi said smiling. "For a movie?" Shizuka asked as Yugi nodded, "what time?" Seto asked as he looked around. "Around 8:00 is fine, ok?" Yugi asked as Seto nodded, "I gotta go. See you around Mouto," Seto said angrily as the gang looked surprised. "What was that all about?" Tristan's voice asked, "huh? Just talking to Kaiba," Yugi replied as Tristan frowned along with Anzu.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

yami: how was it?

tristan: good enough, ain't it?

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yugi: review and update


	5. Going Out

Chapter 5- Going Out

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Why are you following me Kaiba?" Joey asked angrily as he was walking to the arcade that afternoon and found out that someone was following him from behind, "nothing really mutt. What's so special in two weeks?" Seto asked as he remembered his conversation with Yugi that day. "Why should I tell you?" Joey asked angrily, "perhaps I should be giving you a doggie bone in two weeks," Seto said smirking. Joey glared at him angrily, "nobody insults my birthday in two weeks!" He cried angrily.

Seto stared at him, "so, it's your birthday huh? Puppy is finally getting grown-up," he said as Joey growled. "Just leave me alone," Joey replied as he went inside the arcade, "don't think so. What is it that you want?" Seto asked. "Why? So you could make fun of me?" Joey asked, "perhaps. But Mouto invited me to come over to his place to celebrate which I don't know why. Besides, my brother is gonna ask me one way or another, so what is it that you want?" Seto asked him.

"Someone," Joey replied quietly, "oh? Do I know her?" Seto asked. Joey shrugged, "it's not a her. It's a guy and I think you do know him," he said as Seto stared at him surprised. Is that why Mouto was talking to me this afternoon? That the mutt might have a crush on me and eventually wants me for his birthday this year?! Seto thought surprised, "don't you have a company to run?" Joey asked annoyed. "I was getting something to eat for me and Mokuba, unless you have plans later on..." Seto began, Joey shook his head.

"Take out?" Joey asked as Seto nodded, "what is it that you want?" He asked. "What about pizza with everything on it?" Joey asked smiling, Seto sighed. "Your just like Mokuba," he said as the two boys left the arcade and went to Domino's Pizza Place, "it smells good in here," Joey said as he sniffed the air as it smelled like pizza. Seto smirked, "just like a dog," he said as Joey glared at him. "Joey! What are you doing here?!" Mai's voice asked surprised as Seto and Joey saw Mai standing at the door.

Joey pouted, "what? I can't get food for myself?" He asked as Mai laughed, "what are you doing here Kaiba? I thought you would be ordering food over the phone and not getting yourself," Mai said. Seto glared at her, "I come out of the company once in awhile, don't I?" He asked angrily. "So Joey, I think I know what you want for your birthday," Mai said sweetly to him, "uh, you do?" Joey asked nervously as he looked at Seto. "Your gonna ask me to stay with you forever, huh?" Mai asked as Joey gulped, "no! I got over you since Battle City Mai!" Joey cried angrily.

"Mai, aren't you suppose to be working?" Anzu's voice asked as the trio looked to see Anzu by the door, "eh, sorry Anzu. I just wanted to have fun with my soon to be boyfriend," Mai said as Joey shivered. Anzu rolled her eyes, "the boss is waiting for you back at the company. We should get going," she said as Mai nodded. Before Mai left she slapped Joey's ass hard as Joey gave a yelped and ran off giggling, "sorry Joey," Anzu apologized as she ran off to get her.

"That was interesting," Seto said surprised, "stupid Mai. She's all over me since Battle City finished," Joey said as he got the two pizza boxes. Seto smirked, "come on, we have to get going and be on time to watch the movie at Yugi's place," he said. "Your coming?" Joey asked surprised, "yea, Mouto invited me," Seto explained. "Why won't I get Shizuka to come over to watch over Mokuba? I'm sure that they want to have a talk if they want to get back together," Joey replied.

Seto nodded, "come on. I'll give you a ride to my place," he said as the two boys waited for the limo to come and get them.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

anzu: was mai all over joey?

me: yup! mai isn't sweet and innocent now, is she?

anzu: guess not

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

mai: REVIEW AND UPDATE!!!


	6. Madness

Chapter 6- Madness

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter....

"Eh Yugi? So, what's going on tonight?" Joey asked as he arrived at the Game Shop with Seto, "watching a movie along with some popcorn," Yugi said smiling. "What's he doing here?" Bakura asked angrily as he saw Seto standing beside Joey, "Mouto invited me and I saw the mutt along the way while I was coming over," Seto replied as Joey growled. "I AIN'T NO DOG!" Joey yelled at him, Yami smirked. "What's with you Pharoh?" Bakura asked angrily, "aren't they cute together?" Yami asked smiling.

"What?!" Seto and Joey both cried as they blushed looking at a diff. way from another, Yami and Bakura snickered. "Come on you guys, you two want to go back to the mansion before Shizuka and Mokuba starts fighting and beating each other, don't you?" Ryou asked, Seto and Joey sighed and nodded. In the mansion, "I can't believe my big brother would leave me here with you! I wanted to go and watch the movie in Yugi's place tonight!" Shizuka cried angrily.

"What movie is it Shizuka?" Mokuba asked surprised, Shizuka shrugged. "Day After Tomorrow, it should be like two hours long," she said looking at her time, "I'm guessing that our big brother's wants us to make up," Mokuba said quietly. "But how can we? I saw you cheating with another girl Mo, how can I forigive you?" Shizuka asked. "I told you a million times Shizuka, I didn't want to kiss her! She forced me so I could be able to break-up with you and she can come to me cause I'm rich," Mokuba explained.

"Just stop it! I don't wanna here it Mokuba! I saw it with my own two eyes that you were kissing back to her! I can't believe you since we've been dating almost a year now!" Shizuka cried angrily as Mokuba glared at her. Mokuba saw a glass cup on the dresser and got it, he hold it onto his hand and threw it on the floor with a loud crack, Shizuka jumped. Back at the Game Shop, "uh, Kaiba, Joey? You got a phone call," Yugi said worriedly as he came back from the kitchen.

Seto looked worried as he and Joey went to the kitchen and put the phone into the speaker, "hello?" Seto asked worriedly. "You better come down here quickly Mr. Kaiba, Master Mokuba and Shizuka are breaking things," Roland said worriedly. "Are they beating up each other?" Joey asked, "Shizuka did slap him sir. But that was it," Roland said quietly. Seto sighed and looked at Joey, "we'll be there," Seto said as the two went out of the kitchen.

"Everything all right?" Tristan asked them as he saw there faces, "we have to leave. Sorry about that Yugi," Joey said apologizing. Yugi shook his head, "just go and help your siblings," he said as the two boys nodded and left. In the limo, "are we gonna punish them?" Joey asked looking at Seto. Seto nodded, "those two are hitting each other puppy. What do you think we supposed to do?" He asked. "Why do you keep calling me a puppy?" Joey asked quietly, "um, cause you look like one," Seto said nervously.

"Please Kaiba, tell me," Joey said looking at him as Seto sighed and nodded.

tbc...

me: uh oh, secret almost out!

yami: shizuka and mokuba fighting, eh?

me: not too violent though

joey: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

shizuka: review and update!


	7. Feelings

Chapter 7- Feelings

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Seto, just tell me please?" Joey asked pleading as Seto's eyes were wide, "you never called me by my first name before," he said surprised. Joey smiled, "it is your name, isn't it?" He asked as Seto shrugged and nodded. "What is it than?" Joey asked again, "I can't tell you. I have to wait till your birthday," Seto explained. Joey sighed, "fine. But no matter what you tell me, I probably will return your true feelings towards me," he said as Seto looked at him surprised and shocked.

"Um, Mr. Kaiba? Here we are," the driver said as he opened the door for them. "Thanks Jim," Seto said to him as the two boys went to the mansion, "nani?! What happened here?!" Joey asked shocked as the two boys were in the living room looking at the mess on the floor. Glasses, plates, tables turned over, and everywhere you look there's at least a broken glass. Seto growled angrily, "MOKUBA! SHIZUKA!" He yelled so loudly that Joey has to cover his ears.

Seto's security Rick and Luke came downstairs holding onto each arm so they won't break things again, "Shizuka! What happened?" Joey asked as he ran towards his sister. "It's all that baka's fault! If he wasn't kissing that other girl..." Shizuka began, "other girl?" Seto asked as he eyed Mokuba. "Will you two please leave us alone?" Joey asked the security guards, Luke and Rick looked at Seto who nodded and both of them left. "Mokuba, what really happened between you and Shizuka?" Seto asked softly.

"He was kissing this popular girl in school," Shizuka said angrily, "I didn't want to kiss her! She forced me too! She just wants my money cause I'm rich along with my brother! She doesn't care about me!" Mokuba cried to her, Shizuka glared at him angrily. "Whoa! Who's the girl anyway?" Seto asked, "Pamela Gonzales," Mokuba mumbled as Shizuka gritted her teeth. "She's a snob! Everyone wants her cause she's rich and her stepfather owes a company," Shizuka explained.

"What company?" Seto asked as he suddenly became interested, Shizuka shrugged. "Dunno, something about trading cards of Magic the Gathering and Digimon cards just like you who sells duel monsters things," she explained. "Shizuka, I really didn't kiss her. If you don't want me, that's fine. I get it," he said unhappily, Shizuka looked at him surprised. "You really didn't kissed her did you?" Shizuka asked as Mokuba shook his head.

Shizka eyes began to water as Mokuba gasped at the sight and hugged her quickly, "Shizuka, it's not your fault," he said quietly. "I'm so sorry! I should have trusted you when you told me!" She said as Mokuba comforted her and soothing her back, Seto and Joey smiled. "You two should be together," Mokuba said as he looked at the two boys, "sick!" Joey cried as Seto made a face. Mokuba and Shizuka laughed, "I know that you two are very happy to be back together, but you have to clean up your mess in the living room," Seto began as Mokuba and Shizuka pouted at him.

"But Seto!" Mokuba whined as he acted like a five-year-old again, "oni-chan?!" Shizuka pleaded as she looked at her big brother with puppy dog looks. (A/N: i'm not sure if that's how you spell it). "You two will be grounded if you don't clean it up!" Both boys cried as Shizuka and Mokuba growled and left the room, Joey smirked as Seto shook his head. "Something wrong?" Joey asked suddenly, "I wish we were like that," Seto said quietly as Joey heard him.

"You mean like Shizuka and Mokuba?" He asked as Seto nodded, "we can," Joey said quietly as Seto shook his head. "No, not till in two weeks," he replied, "I wasn't talking about that. We can just be friends," Joey replied as Seto looked at him surprised. Does he know how I really feel about him? Does he? Seto thought worriedly, Seto looked at him and smiled. "All right, secret friends?" Seto asked as Joey nodded, "hai. Won't tell till my birthday," he said as they shook hands.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tristan: party!!!!!!!

me: soon tris.......

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yami: review and update!


	8. The Big News

chapter 8- The Big News

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

The next day in school, "what is it Shizuka?" Joey asked annoyed as his sister kept on looking at him while they walked to school. "What did you and Seto talked about when we left?" Shizuka asked, "nani? How come you could call him by his first name?!" Joey asked angrily. Shizuka shrugged, "since I'm dating Mokuba again, he says that I can since his gonna be my future brother-in-law," Shizuka said blushing. (A/N: is that right)? "Did Mokuba asked you to marry him?" He asked, "hai. We are engaged now," she replied as she showed Joey her gold and diamond ring on her finger.

""Don't loose that Shizuka," Joey warned her. Shizuka smirked, "I won't. I'll see you later big brother," she said as she went towards the school so she could talk with her girlfriends. (A/N: not what your thinking)! "Hey Joey, your birthday is almost coming up," Yugi said smiling as the two boys went inside the building, "hai. One more week and I can't wait!" Joey said smiling as the two saw Shizuka speaking with her friends. "I can't believe it Shizuka!" One of the girls cried, "you are so lucky to get Mokuba Kaiba to marry you!" One of the other girls replied.

"Hey sis, are you sure Mokuba is ok with this? Telling your friends?" Joey asked her as he approached the girls, Shizuka shrugged. "He doesn't mind, even though we aren't in the same school and all, Seto doesn't mind either," she replied as Joey sighed and left to go with Yugi. "Wow, I wonder if we ever gonna get married," Yugi said, "hnn, you got Yami to marry you," Joey said smirking as Yugi blushed. Yami came out from the puzzle, "are you two talking about marriage?" He asked. "Hey! You aren't allowed to come out Yami!" Yugi cried worriedly, Yami smirked.

"Watch where your going dog!" A voice said angrily as Joey looked up to see who he just bumped into, "gomen nasai Kaiba. Didn't mean to bump into you," Joey apologized. "What's with you? Usually you insult me at the beginning of the day, wassup?" Seto asked him. "Shizuka is telling everyone that she's engage with Mokuba," Joey explained, "nani? Since when?!" Seto asked shocked. "Since now! She told me that you didn't care!" Joey cried, "I do care cause of the media is gonna be onto us now!" Seto cried angrily to him.

"Not my fault. Go and find your future sister-in-law," Joey said angrily, "calm down Joey. I'm sure nobody knows about Shizuka and Mokuba except her friends," Yami said. "Shut up pathetic Pharoh! I know what I'm doing," Seto said angrily as he took out his cell phone, "Mr. Kaiba! You supposed not to have that thing on school grounds," a teacher said angrily in a loud voice as everyone jumped except Seto. Yugi went back to the puzzle immediatley, "nani?! Hey, Yugi!" Yami cried suddenly, "something wrong Yugi?" The teacher asked surprised.

"Nothing's wrong with him Mr. Zyber," Joey said quickly. (A/N: my fifth period U.S. history teacher! Hope none of my teachers read my stories). "Did I asked you, Mr. Wheeler?" Mr. Zyber asked as Joey shook his head, "Mr. Kaiba, I'm gonna..." he didn't finished cause Seto was long gone. "Guess Kaiba took off," Yami said unhappily, "oh, I'll get him back for sure," Mr. Zyber replied as he left the two alone. "You must be really proud of sister and Mokuba Joey," Yami said to him smiling.

"Yea," Joey said slowly, "something on your mind?" Yami asked worriedly. "Huh? Just thinking about Kaiba," Joey said worriedly, "what? How come?" A voice asked as the two looked to see Tristan and Duke. "Do you guys know that Shizuka is engaged?" Yugi asked coming out, "wow, ain't she young and she's already in engage," Duke said smiling. "Yugi, do that again and I'm so not gonna have sex with you for years," Yami said angrily as Yugi looked at him with sad looks.

Yami sighed, "fine. Your forgiving," he said as Yugi beamed and hugged him tightly. "So, what's gonna happen to Kaiba?" Tristan asked, "dunno really. His pissed cause Shizuka and Mokuba didn't tell him and that the media might go after him," Joey explained, Tristan and Duke looked at Yugi and Yami. "I'm sure everything will be ok," Yami said as Yugi nodded, I hope so! Cause Joey's present is gonna be ruined than! Yugi thought worriedly.

tbc...

me: here yea go!

tristan: that was a surprise

me: it is, ain't it?

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

yami: review and update!


	9. Shopping & Media

Chapter 9- Shopping & Media

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

After school that day Seto went to his limo and found Mokuba and Shizuka waiting for him, "is my brother coming with us?" Shizuka asked. Seto shook his head, "his gonna go to the arcade with the other jerks," he replied. Mokuba blinked, "you should be nicer to him Seto. After all, he is gonna be your boyfriend soon enough," he said as Seto looked at him surprised. "how'd you know? Perhaps he might not be," Seto replied as Shizuka and Mokuba smirked, "here we are sir," the driver said as he got the door for them.

"All right! Me and Mokuba are gonna shop for my brother's present, you can just walk around and meet us back here an hour later," Shizuka said to him. "What about two hours?" Seto suggested, Shizuka looked at Mokuba who nodded. "All right, see you Seto!" Shizuka called, "stick together!" Seto called back as he went inside the mall at the other side of the entrance. Inside the mall, Seto smiled as he saw the decorations for Halloween that was all over the place.

Seto went inside the ring store and was looking around for a special ring, "excuse me, do you need any help?" A young girl asked behind the counter. Seto nodded, "I'm trying to find a special ring for my boyfriend. Like a promise ring," he said as the girl smiled. "Here are the selections that you might want to look for your boyfriend, just hollar and I'll be running back," the girl said as she went to the back room. Seto looked around and gasped as he saw a beautiful promise ring.

Seto was staring at a 10k Gold Claddagh Ring that's a Irish tradition symboliginzing: "with these hands I give you my heart and crown it with my love." The hands are also considered a symbol of deep friendship. (A/N: you could look at the ring here: http:www.promise-rings.infor/cgi-bin/prlinks/search.cgi?querymensrings but if you buy one accidentally, not my fault)! "Found anything you like?" The girl asked coming back ten minutes later, "yes. I would love to get that ring," he said pointing to the ring.

"An excellent choice!" The girl said as she took it out from the display, "wrap it up?" She asked as Seto nodded. "That would be seventy-three dollars in total," the girl said as Seto gave her his credit card, "did you heard? Mokuba Kaiba is getting married!" A voice said in his back. "Married? I thought he was just engage to his girlfriend," the other voice said surprised, "well, rumors are spreading around so I'm not sure," the other replied. Seto sighed as he got the bag and left the store quickly, "big brother!" Mokuba cried worriedly as he and Shizuka ran to him.

"Where's your bags?" Seto asked surprised, "no time! The media is right behind us!" Mokuba cried worriedly as Seto blinked in surprise and saw the reporters coming after them. "I'm so sorry Seto!" Shizuka said unhapply, "that later! Run now!" Seto cried angrily as the trio went to the limo quickly."Something wrong sir?" The driver asked, "hurry to the mansion before they catch up to us," Seto said as the driver looked to see a huge crowd coming there way. The driver went in quickly and sped off, "what are we gonna do Seto?" Shizuka asked worriedly.

Seto sighed as he called KaibaCorp., "Roland, check if there's a huge crowd back at the mansion," Seto said as he waited. "All right, we have to go to the other way. Thanks Roland," Seto said as he hung up the phone, "secret way?" Mokuba asked him. Seto nodded, "driver, secret passage," he said as the driver nodded. "What's that?" Shizuka asked confused, "you'll see soon enough," Mokuba said as Shizuka nodded.

tbc....

me: here yea go!

shizuka: that was it?!

mokuba: for now probably

yugi: we'll be onto the next chapter soon

seto: review and update!!!


	10. Media Off

Chapter 10- Media Off

notes: don't owe Yugioh! Here's the next chapter...

"Are we in the clear yet, Seto?" Shizuka asked as they were driving underground going to the garage, "yes. But I wouldn't recommend it to go out though Shizuka," Seto replied as Shizuka nodded. "Seto, what are we gonna do now? How are we going to the party and celebrate Joey's birthday?" Mokuba asked, "I'm sure the media will be out off it's way," Seto replied as the trio got out off the car and went inside the mansion. In Joey's place, "something the matter Joey?" Yugi asked as he and Joey were sitting on the couch in the den.

"Look at the TV! The media is at Kaiba's place!" Joey cried angrily, Yugi and the gang looked and saw media reporters surrounding the area. "We are waiting for Shizuka and Mokuba to come out and announce there engagements plans to the rest of the world!" The reporter said smiling, "why won't we just go over there?" Anzu suggested. "How can we? It's surrounded!" Tristan cried angrily, "why won't you call Joey? We have to find out anyway," Yami said as Joey nodded. Back at the mansion, "Seto? Joey wants to know if he could come over today," Mokuba said as he held the phone, "if they know where's the front, tell them to go to the back," Seto said as Mokuba nodded.

"What will happen to my brother's party? I'm terrible sorry about this Seto," Shizuka said apologizing. "No worries Shizuka, this happened before remember? With Dartz and those duel monsters becoming alive," Seto said unhappily, "yea, but this isn't about business though! Me and Shizuka are in danger big brother," Mokuba said worriedly. Seto sighed as he contacted Roland, "yes sir?" Roland asked as he came in the room. "We are gonna have a little talk to the reporters Roland, come with me," Seto said as Roland nodded and followed him.

In Joey's place, "there it is!" Duke cried pointing. "Remember to just walk to the back," Yami said as everyone nodded, just than they saw Seto coming out from the front. "What's he doing?" Joey asked surprised, "just keep going Joey!" Yugi hissed as the gang went to the back door. In Seto's place, "Mr. Kaiba! What are you gonna say?!" The reporter asked excitedly. Seto growled, "why won't all of you just leave?! So what if we are having a wedding or not?! It's not like every celebrity has a life or something!" Seto said angrily.

"Uh, what are you saying sir?" A reporter asked, "we aren't having anything! That was just a hoax!" Seto yelled angrily as everyone gasped. Inside the mansion, "big brother!" Shizuka cried hugging Joey tightly around the waist. "What's going on outside?" Duke asked, "Seto just announced that everything was just a hoax," Mokuba replied proudly. "What? Why?!" Yami asked shocked, "it's easier for them to believe it unlike us which it's true," Mokuba explained. Outside, "wow! I can't believe Seto Kaiba is telling the truth!" A reporter cried, just than they heard police cars coming to the scene.

"I would advice everyone to get out now," Seto said smirking. The police officers arressted some of the media who weren't leaving the area, Seto and Roland went back inside. "Is everything all right big brother?!" Mokuba asked as he ran to him, "yes. Everything should be fine by now," Seto said smiling. "All right than! What should we do today than?" Anzu asked smiling, "arcade!" Mokuba and Shizuka cried suddenly as everyone laughed.

tbc...

me: one more chapter!!!

yami: every story is gonna be updated today cause tomorrow is halloween

yugi: i'm sure nobody wants to read our stories tomorrow anyway

me: you got that right yugi!

seto: we'll be onto the next chapter soon...

joey: review and update!


	11. Happy Birthday

chapter 11- Happy Birthday

notes: don't owe Yugioh! The last and final chapter! Here it is...

"Aren't you glad big brother?!" Shizuka asked as the two were inside Joey's apartment, "of course I'm glad it's my birthday sis. I just can't wait till the others get here!" Joey cried excitedly as Shizuka laughed. "Hope you don't mind but I invited Mokuba over also along with Seto," Shizuka explained, Joey smiled as he shook his head. "I don't mind at all sis! I just hope my present gets here soon," Joey said smirking, "hopefully you and Kaiba won't fight today," Shizuka said as Joey smiled.

Just than the doorbell rang, "hehe, they are here!" Joey cried happily as he opened the door and revleaed Seto and Mokuba Kaiba. "They aren't here," Joey mumbled as Shizuka hit him on the ribs, "you two are early," she said as Mokuba came inside and kissed her on the cheek. "We can't really stay long," Mokuba explained, "here mutt. This is for you," Seto said angrily as Joey snatch it from him. "Thanks, but I would rather open it till the others came here," Joey replied, "you'll regret it," Seto said as Joey glared at him.

The doorbell rang and knocking was heard, "must be Bakura," Shizuka said as Joey smirked. Shizuka opened the door and revealed Bakura along with Ryou and the rest of the gang, "so Joey, did Kaiba fought against you yet?" Tristan asked as they went inside. "Not yet Tris," Joey said as Seto glared at both of them, "here Joey. We gave you presents," Ryou, Yugi, Duke and Anzu said as they gave it to him. "Thanks guys! Hey Anzu? You didn't brought Mai, did you?" Joey asked worriedly, Anzu shook her head.

"She's too busy but her gift is also inside the box I just gave you," Anzu explained. "What do you guys want to do first?" Yami asked, "why won't we play video games? We can all take turns playing PS2 games if you want," Joey suggested. "Fine with us," Yugi said as everyone nodded, "hey Anzu! I challenge you to a game of DDR!" Shizuka cried as everyone looked at her. "You have DDR?" Anzu asked surprised, "it's connected to the game system. What do you say Anzu?" Shizuka asked as she waited for her answer.

"Before you two start battling, I have an announcement to make," Seto said as everyone looked at him. "Me and Joey are officially together now, even though we've been keeping it a secret from all of you," he said as Joey blinked. "What? That was my idea and you two are together before Joey's birthday? That's great Seto!" Yugi cried as everyone smiled and congrats them. "Well puppy, that wasn't hard, was it?" Seto asked as he kissed Joey passionatley.

"I guess my birthday this year was the best one, eh?" Joey asked as Seto laughed and hugged him tightly.

END!!!!!!!

Me: here yea go!

yami: didja like it?

seto: in the show, does vallan likes Mai more than a friend?

me: we don't even know how to spell his name....

joey: we'll be onto the next story soon........

yugi: review and update!


End file.
